


A Month Later

by JaniceLikesStuff (janiceprouvaire)



Series: Syd and Janice's Valentine's Day Adventures 2K16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, there is no angst in this one for once in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiceprouvaire/pseuds/JaniceLikesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, cute, fluffy IwaOi for all your Valentine's Day needs. I really like childhood friendships....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month Later

**Valentine’s Day, 7 years old**

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, I made you a card!”

“You were supposed to make them for the whole class, Oikawa. Why’d you only make one for me?”

“Uh-uh, Iwa-chan. I made everybody cards, but I made yours super special. Look at it!”

“... Why’s it so sparkly?”

“Because it’s Valentine’s day, silly. Look, it even has little dragonflies! Isn’t it cool!”

“I guess… I made you one, too.”

“This is just one you got at the store.”

“I didn’t know you’d make me a fancy one… it has candy.”

“Aww, it’s cute. And it’s signed Iwa-chan! I knew you cared!”

“Shut up.”

A month later, Iwaizumi reciprocated with a tiny box of chocolates.

 

**Valentine’s Day, 12 years old**

“I made you a card again, Iwa-chan!”

“Why? We’re just friends, and aren’t you a little old to be making valentines still? Besides, Valentine’s Day is for girls.”

“I knew you weren’t gonna get anything, so I figured I should get you a card and some candy.”

“Thanks…”

“I mean, I didn’t want you to feel jealous, since I was obviously going to get ten thousand times the number of cards you got.”

“Ten thousand times zero is still zero, Shittykawa.”

“Hey, don’t call me that! I got you chocolate!”

“As soon as you stop calling me Iwa-chan.”

A month later, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a box of chocolates, just like he had every year before.

 

**Valentine’s Day, 15 years old**

“Does Iwa-chan have a secret admirer?”

“No. It’s probably just another card from you.”

“No, it isn’t. I’ve got your card right here.”

“It’s from… Oh my God.”

“Oh, she does have a crush on you. I thought so.”

“You knew?”  
“It couldn’t have been more obvious. I don’t like you two together, though. It wouldn’t be cute.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

Iwaizumi turned down the girl’s confession, but still shelled out double the money for two boxes of chocolates a month later.

 

**Valentine’s Day, 18 years old**

“I can’t believe you turned down all of those confessions, Oikawa.”

“It’s not like they’re gonna stay with me in college. Besides, the only person who I wanted to spend today with was you, Iwa-chan.”

“Oikawa, we’re going to different colleges. I’m not going to be there all the time, so get used to making new friends.”

“But Iwa-chan, you’re here now, and I have other friends. If we’re not going to be together, then we should spend all of the time together that we can now.”

“Fine.”

“Oh, and here’s your card, Iwa-chan.”

A month later, Iwaizumi reciprocated. It was routine by now.

 

**Valentine’s Day, 20 years old**

>>>I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, Iwa-chan~~~

>>>Still, happy Valentine’s Day ヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ

_ >>>Shut up, Shittykawa. _

A month later, Iwaizumi did nothing except send off a quick text.

 

**Valentine’s Day, 24 years old**

“Iwa-chan, let me in.”

“No. It’s almost midnight.”

“But I just got home from the trip and I need to talk to you before midnight, preferably while I’m on solid ground. Not while I'm in a tree.”

“No. It’s only preferably.”

“Okay, I definitely do. Let me in.”

“Does it have to be through the window? My parents are on a trip. You can just come in the front door, right?”

“No, it has to be through the window. Iwa-chan, it’s cold.”

“Fine.”

“Here’s your card.”

“Are you sure this isn’t an old confession? It says ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’”

“I figured you’d be able to recognize my handiwork by now. I guess not. I retract my offer. Bye bye, Iwa-chan.”

“Wait, Oikawa… I’d love to.”

A month later, Iwaizumi responded with his biggest box of chocolates yet.

 

**Valentine’s Day, 27 years old**

“Iwa-chan, I thought I was the one to give you the card on Valentine’s Day, and you’d respond on White Day!”

“We’re both boys, so we shouldn’t be doing anything on Valentine’s Day anyway.”

“Iwa-chan…”

“Shittykawa…”

“What is it that you want to give me, Iwa-chan, so that I can show you up with my obviously superior card?”

“Will you marry me, Oikawa?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll reciprocate next month since only one of us can give a present on each holiday.”

A month later, Oikawa finally said ‘yes’ and gave Iwaizumi his card. It had Iwaizumi’s question crossed out and a wedding band taped to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was kind of meant to be an adventure into a weird type of writing since I really wanted to do a fun little IwaOi thing for Valentine's Day SO yeah most of it is dialogue  
> (that's what im good at anyway)  
> Also fun behind-the-scenes in-my-mind fact: It took all i had to not kill one of them off at the end on a future Valentine's Day.  
> Oops I'm a terrible person.


End file.
